Sorting:Lyle Perkins
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets ---- 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Lyle Perkins was the unfortunate result of a one-time affair between a poor seamstress, and her overbearing landlord. For many years, Lyle's mother had been a successful seamstress, due to her magic, but when whispers among the Muggle community she served began to spread that she was a witch, they quickly boycotted her business. As a last-ditch attempt to keep her landlord at bay for rent, she slept with him, only to have him take advantage of her, and leave her on the streets. She died giving birth to Lyle. Lyle was taken in by a Muggle orphanage, but the older he got the less he wanted to be there. Since there was no kind of security in the place, Lyle would sneak out during the day, stealing food for himself, because it was better than the meager rations he'd get at the orphanage, and come back in the evening. It was when he was seven that his first magical signs appeared, when he was able to seal the door behind him as he ran out of a bakery. Other signs of magic occurred, but he had no idea what he was doing, and no other meaningful explanations, and so chalked it up to good luck. His friends on the street-- other urchins, like himself, or other generally no-good people on the street with whom he made friends-- began calling him Lucky. When Lyle turned eleven, someone from a magical school called Hogwarts arrived, explained everything to the orphanage lady, and he packed his bags, wondering what kind of new place he was going to. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Lyle is extremely charismatic, easily making friends with people who are like him. He's never encountered upper class people before, unless it was from their pockets he was picking things. He's got a bit of an independent streak, and he doesn't usually follow the rules. He considers himself lucky, but he didn't realize that was due to magic. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Lyle has dirty blond hair, and brown eyes. He knows how to play up the "unfortunate orphan" look when he needs to, and so his eyes might look sad, but it's an act. He's never been dissatisfied with the life he was born into. His face claim is Barney Clark. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Nope 12. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? He's a student 13. What is their marital/familial status? Single, his family is dead, he's a Half-blood 14. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. 2 (One of them is also in Sorting) 15. What time zone are you? US Central Time (UTC -6) Category:Sorted